When the odds change
by sherlover
Summary: What happens whe a certain drunk man offers as volunteer instead of a blonde boy? And what when that man espress to a certain squeaky person his feelings? Read to find out. Hayffie, Peeta/Katniss
1. Volunteers

**This is placed in the books catching fire and mockinjay. Pairings: Hayffie and Katniss/Peeta. Enjoy! :)**

She held a hand to her mouth as she watched the screen, this wasn´t fair; it was supposed that the victors had immunity. She imagined Katniss and Peeta's face, and Haymitch. Two of them had to go back to the arena, they will have to fight again, and this time she knew only one will survive. And for the first time she realized that she cared for them, for one time she didn't want to celebrate this games. She had finally realized that this were not games.

-A WEEK LATER-

Here I am, one more time standing on the stage of district twelve, with my butterflies dress. I bite my low lip; I don't want to do this, not again. They don't deserve to die. I say my speech as cheerfully as I can, people watch me as if I was a monster, and I really feel like one. When I finish I look at the lonely paper inside the girls side and swallow "Ladies first" I say, I can see a tear crossing Katniss cheek as I say her name. I turn around quickly, before I start crying too "And now gentlemen" I say, I introduce my hand to take a paper, my hand starts trembling. The life of Haymitch and Peeta rests in my hands. Trying to stop my hand I slowly open the piece of paper, I read it out loud "Peeta Mellark" I say. There are a few seconds of silence the boy starts walking near me when I hear a cry "I volunteer" My eyes fly as I see Haymitch grabbing Peeta's arm and pulling him back. I hold my breath, as I try to say something, but Peeta starts screaming "No, Haymitch you promise me! You bastard! You promise me you will let me be with her! You can't do that!" Haymitch stops the boy from punching him and Katniss wraps her arms around him, they both start crying. I just stay there, speechless for the first time in my life, shocked for the emotive scene. The last straw is when a peacekeeper pulls us all inside the old building, without letting us say goodbye, I can hear Prim's scream and Katniss answering her with a goodbye. They lead us to the train and then they go away.

"I'm sorry Peeta" Katniss says, he nods his head, sits next to her and grabs her arm "I want you to survive, promise me you will try over anything promise me that you will". Katniss smiles tiredly "I will" she says, then he leans forward and they kiss. I look at the scene with my eyes filled of tears, until someone appears near me, I can smell the alcohol from kilometers. "Be careful princess, you wouldn't like to ruin your make up, would you?" I turn around and look at him "It has been beautiful, what you have done this morning" I say whipping my eyes "It really was" He rolls his eyes "I had to, I own the boy a favor." He says. Suddenly I start coming back to reality, Haymitch is going to the games, he will save Katniss, and for that he has to… "Are you all right princess?" He asks; I nod my head. For the first time I realize that I care, I care for him, I always have. "Are you sure princess?" He asks again, I open my mouth to tell him that I'm fine, but instead I start crying again.

I try to control myself, what am I doing? This is not what a lady should do. "I'm sorry" I say between sobs, I try to go to my room, but then a pair of strong arms hugs me. "Don't worry sweetheart, no need to cry" Haymitch says "It's… It's my fault " I say "All of the kids, they died because of me" I say hiding my head on his chest "I'm a monster Haymitch". He hushes me "You're no monster princess, and they didn't die because of you, It's not your fault sweetheart" I try to stop crying and he lets me go "Thank you Haymitch I… I'm sorry" He smiles "No need to" he says, we stare at each other for a moment. Then we realize we are holding our hands, I go red but he doesn't let go, Instead of that he gets near me and then closer, until our lips meet and he wraps his arms around me and I close my eyes.

It's warm, his mouth is warm and it tastes like liquor, I don't want this to end. I love him, every time he calls me princess or sweetheart, every time he helps the kids, every time he makes fun out of me. I know he is not okay, that he has suffered. I want him near me I wish this was forever.

I can't tell how much time we stay like this, but when we separate the kids are looking at us astonished. I can see that we're all uncomfortable, we all stutter and say things lowly then they bid farewell and we are alone again. "Well…" He says "I suppose that I should go" I look at him "Me too" I say lowly. We start walking across the corridors, until we arrive to my room, I get into it and he says goodnight. When I'm about to close the door an impulse makes me open it again "Haymitch!" I say, he turns around and glares me "Would you… would you please stay with me… please" I say, this is wrong, this is not what I should do, I shouldn't do this. "Sure princess" He says.

He lies near me and hugs me, I hug his chest. "Haymitch?" I ask "Yes princess?" He says, I can feel his heart beating, it's so quiet, I love this, I love him "Will you promise me you will try to survive?" I ask innocently "Sweetheart you know I can't" "But maybe they let you win with Katniss" I say "No, they're not going to do that mistake again" he says "One day you'll see the truth princess" A tear scape from my eyes "But I promise you I will do the impossible to take the girl back" He says "And I promise you that if I could I will stay with you, and of course I will keep you safe" I bury my face on his chest "Is that a promise?" I ask, he nods his head and we both fall asleep. Who knows? Maybe we could survive, after all the odds are very changeable and they may be with us this time…

**What do you think? ****Please review**


	2. Parades

_Thanks everyone for the comments, I really appreciate them. Well, here is the next chapter:_

**Chapter two:**

I open my eyes, for the first time since I remember I find myself rested and clean. I look around, this is not my room, it's bigger and tidier tan mine. There is a big wardrobe and there are no bottles on the floor. Then I realize that there is someone else with me, a blonde hair appears from below the blankets, then a pair of blue eyes staring at me. I blink a few times before I recognize her.

Effie Trinket looks at me funny. Her blonde hair has substitute the golden wig, the makeup has disappeared, instead her soft pale skin covers her face, and she wears a black nightdress instead of that posh dresses and ridiculous shoes. The only thing that hasn't change is her big blue eyes, which glare at me. She is so pretty; she looks normal, so beautiful.

"Hello" I say "Good morning" she answers, she gets up and ties her hair into a ponytail, "Didn't you know that staring is rude?" she asks, I laugh "I'm sure that rule doesn't apply to seeing Effie Trinket without make up or a wig" I say. "Not for long" she says as she opens the wardrobe. After a few seconds of staring at it she gets out a pink dress with a flowers belt "What do you think?" she says, putting the dress over her nightdress, "I think bees will love it", I say laughing, I stop as I see her face, she seems to be hurt "That wasn't funny" she says "Sorry princess, I didn't mean to hurt you" I say. She smiles at me again before getting into the bathroom "Dress up Haymitch, we're late", and there she is again, the Capitol's doll.

I get out of bed and go out of Effie's room, unfortunately by the time I close the door and turn around a pair of blue eyes are staring at me. "Good morning Haymitch" Peeta says coldly "Would you mind to explain?" He asks, I look at him and I start walking again to my room "I don't have to explain to you anything" I say "The only thing you should worry about is your and Katniss safety" He stares at me again and then he speaks again, slowly "Nobody asked you to volunteer for me, you owed me one Haymitch, but that's ok now. The only thing I say is that you're not the most caring person in Panem, and you should be careful with Effie. Don't hurt her Haymitch, just don't" The boy finishes talking, and I go back next to him "Look kid" I say as I put my hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry for this, I really am, but I owed you a favor and I pay it this way. About the other thing, we're adults already, and whatever we do it will be our decision." He nods his head and sighs "All right Haymitch, just be careful with what you do, she's not like you Haymitch, she's from the Capitol and she might never see the things the way you do" And said so, he leaves.

**-On the Capitol's parade-**

I didn't remember what it feels like, to be bathed and decorated like a Christmas tree, to be on the hands of green or pink people with their hair orange or purple and that want to turn you in one of them.

I look myself in the mirror expecting to find something extremely ridiculous, but instead I find a simple black shirt and a pair of black trousers, of course they're shiny, but it's less than I expected, I even like it a little. Cinna appears behind me, he is one of the most normal people I know from the capitol. "Nice to see you again Haymitch" he says "You too" I answer "Do you like it" He says pointing at my clothes, I nod my head "You still haven't seen them well" I look again in the mirror, just in time to see them burning, the clothes are on fire, fire that moves from my ankles to my wrists. It's hypnotic, "Wow" I manage to say "Shouldn't this be for Katniss?" I ask, he laughs "I just showed her hers. This time she wasn't afraid to burn" then he makes a pause "I was really surprised when you volunteered" He says lowly "Me too, but I owed it to the boy. By the way I managed to talk with Plutchard, nice man, he told me that the rebellion was starting to work in some places, Cinna would you do me a favor?" I ask, he looks at me seriously "Of course" he says before I grab his arm and get into the closet.

Effie is waiting for us, she's wearing a golden wig and she is chatting happily with Peeta about food. "Wow" they both say as they see me "You look nice" Effie says, I look around "Where is Katniss?" I ask, before they answer I localize her. Finnick Odair has just left Katniss on her on with a worried look on her face. She is also wearing that black thing, but instead of mine hers is a dress, "Making new friends sweetheart" I say, she looks at me "I see Cinna has done the same to you" she says "You better not drink now, you may end up burned" she says, I smile sarcastically "Sure, but I think I rather die burned than go back to that hell, sweetheart" I say going up the carriage.

The parade goes as usual, unless that this time I'm not watching it. When it ends I Effie and Peeta are waiting for us. "You were fantastic!" Effie squeaks, Katniss is about to say something to Effie when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn around to see a tall black man with one hand missing "Haymitch you old devil!" He says "Chaff!" I say as he hugs me patting strongly my back "And this should be Katniss" He says kissing her on her lips. Everyone looks at him weirdly as we start laughing "What about a drink mate" He says, Effie says something about being healthy, but I'm already on my way to the bar, In a few hours I'm drunk enough to forget about everything, even how I get to my room, the only thing I remember is seeing a figure with a golden wig on the door, before I fall asleep.

_Please do not forget to review __ I will update ASAP_


	3. Skills

_Thank you again for the reviews, thanks for the advice Palmviolet, I will have that in mind. I forgot to say that each chapter is from one point of view, I will put from what character. Enjoy! _

**Chapter three: Katniss**

I never expected this to happen, I always thought that I will live in my small and dirty house on district twelve. I always feared that Gale was chosen in the reaping, that we were caught one day in the forest. But never imagined that it will be my little sister the one to go into the games, I will never had let her do that, so obviously I volunteered. And the last things I never imagined was that the son of the baker, the one who saved my life once was dragged with me to the games, neither that he would fall for me or that I will also fall for him.

I thought I have had enough, I thought I will go home after the games and became a mentor, but I was wrong. President Snow wants me death, so as he can't kill me he will make other people do it for him. Because he has make me go again to the games, and this time I'm not participating against kids, the people who want to kill me are victors, people who had already survived to the games; people like Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Brutus, Enobaria or Haymitch Abernathy.

The room is actually less crowded than I expected, Only five or four people are training with weapons, the rest of them are painting, making traps or trying to make a fire. Haymitch appears behind me "Well sweetheart, remember that we have to make allies, this are not amateurs and they will kill us first if we go alone" he says before leaving me alone again. I go to make some traps first and then I start trying to make fire without a match, when I'm about to make it Beete and Wiress sit next to me and start trying to make a fire with matches, I decide start a conversation and I like them, they're clever.

When we're done I go to make hooks, I watch Mags making one and I make a deal with her, If she teach me how to make a hook I teach her how to shoot an arrow. I half an hour I can make a proper hook out of a branch, so I take an arrow and I ask her if she wants to try, she shakes her head and I'm about to get in, but I see her turning around, I look where Mags is looking and I freeze with my mouth wide open.

Haymitch Abernathy is throwing knifes at the moving holograms, the knifes are flying and they end in the heart of all the holograms. His hands don't shake; he is just standing still, moving his arms precisely and quickly. I just stare at him, glancing at every movement, holding my breath. He looks around when he is finished, he looks at the knifes on the floor and he slowly goes out of the room.

I'm about to follow him, but I promise Mags I will teach her. I go into the cabin and close the door. I forget about everything, I forget the games, the tributes, I forget Peeta and Gale and my family. I only visualize the forest imagining that the holograms are like big squirrels. I start shooting at the first one, and so I do with all the others, I move with the bow, letting the arrows fly. When I'm done I realize that not only Mags is looking at me, the others are staring at me, some of them look surprised and others look angry. Only Mags is smiling. I thank her for the hooks and I run outside.

I don't stop running until I reach the elevator, and then I run to the living room, where I find Haymitch standing up with a bottle of white liquor and shaky hands. "Hello again sweetheart, tired of training already?" he asks "You" I say pointing at him "You… I mean…You…" I stutter, he laughs "I what sweetheart? I know how to throw knifes? I know how to kill people? Sure sweetheart, how do you think I won my games? Huh? Look Katniss I want you to know something" He says, his grey eyes meet mines and for a second I could swear that they're whet "You will probably survive to this games, but they will be always be alive in your mind sweetheart. It doesn't matter if you can throw a knife, if the Capitol doesn't like you, you will be destroyed anyway" And said so he takes a long sip from the bottle.

-Next day-

There is only us left, Haymitch is sober, we have hid all the bottles and he almost kills Peeta with a wineglass. "Do you have any idea of what you're doing?" I say, he shakes his head "And you?" He asks, I also shake my head. Before I'm able to say anything they call Haymitch "Good luck" I say, he smiles at me "Same to you sweetheart".

When they call my name he gets out of the room and winks at me, I go out. I take a rope and I start to hang it to a hook I make, and then I take a peacekeeper's clothes and I hang it from his neck. That doesn't impress them much, so I take some paint and I write on the chest, this way I do catch their attention. I do a bow and I go away, as soon as I'm out of the scoring test I cover my mouth and hold my breath. I see someone approaching "Katniss?" It's Peeta "Katniss, are you ok?" he asks coming near me "What's wrong?" he says grabbing my arms, with a hoarse voice I say "I've just hung Seneca Crane"

"What were you thinking about?" Haymitch screams "You are supposed to make them like you" Effie looks at me and close her eyes, at this moment the voice of Caesar fills the room, I sit between Cinna and Peeta. When they get to district twelve Peeta holds my hand "Have they ever given a cero?" I ask, Cinna shakes his head "But there is always a first time" I rest my head on Peeta's shoulder "Haymitch Abernathy has score a" he makes a pause and I hold my breath "an eleven" Everyone claps at Haymitch, but he has his eyes fixed on The TV "Katniss Everdeen has a " I hide my face on Peeta's chest wondering what is the minimum they could give, Caesar voice breaks the silence "A twelve". Effie screams, Cinna congratulates me and Peeta hugs me, but for some reason I don't think this are good news, Haymitch eyes confirm me that as he looks at me.

I smile and thank everyone, and then I excuse myself saying that it has been an exhausting day. I go to my room closing the door behind me; I put on my pyjamas and get into bed. There is only a day left, only a day before I go again to the arena and there is still the interview to do. I miss my family, I miss Buttercup, I miss the forest and I miss Gale. He has been always like my eldest brother, but nothing more, It's true that we kissed, but now I know that I love Peeta, he has done things for me that no other person will, and that's why I'm glad he's not in the games. I wouldn't be able to lose him. But I'm scared, very scared I know that if I do something wrong Snow will kill the ones I love.

Suddenly the door opens "Katniss?" It's Peeta "You have gone so soon, are you all right?" He says sitting on the edge of my bed, I'm going to say I'm fine, but instead I say "I'm scared" and I hug him, he holds me tight "Please stay" I say, I need him. His answer is short, but it's better than anything he could say to me "Always Katniss, Always"

_What do you think? Please review_


	4. Goodbyes

_Thanks so much for the comments, Sorry I made you cry TheHogwartsTribute, I'm so glad you all like my story. So happy for the reviews! Well here it is the last chapter with Haymitch and Effie together :´( Enjoy!_

**Chapter four: Effie**

It has always impressed me how Caesar connects with everyone, he is the type of person you want to have as a friend, because he understands you. Year by year he has been making people laugh, even tributes laugh with him. So here I am, one more year looking at the TV seeing the tributes of all districts talking about anything they want for three minutes.

"Oh Katniss" I hear Portia say; as I turn around I gasp. Katniss Everdeen is wearing a wedding dress "You look wonderful dear" I say doing my best not to cry "Thanks Effie" she says sadly. Then Peeta appears "Katniss…" He says, she practically jumps to his arms "I'm sorry" he says "You look beautiful" he whispers, she really does, with her hear tidied on a really worked bun and with a white necklace. Peeta lets her go and takes a few steps back, I can see his eyes filled with tears, Portia starts patting his back as I take Katniss to the stage "You really look beautiful, Katniss, I'm so sorry" I say before she smiles at me and goes out.

Not even Caesar knows what to say as he sees her, the crowd screams and he tries to calm their down. They have a short conversation about the wedding, then Katniss starts turning around until her whole dress is on fire, I gasp as I see her eyes strongly closed. The dress is now black, and it has wings, "I'm a mockinjay, I think" she says. I am too concentrated on her to notice Haymitch behind me "Oh shit!" He says. I jump as I hear him "Haymitch you scared me" I say, but he doesn't answer "She has messed it up" he says "Cinna has messed it up" I stare at him "What do you mean?" I ask, but before he answers they drag him to the stage.

"So Haymitch" Caesar says "I think we all cried as you volunteered for that boy" The answer screams "But my question is, why?" There is an awkward silence before Haymitch speaks "Well I owed the boy one and because I didn't want him to be again in that hell" he says, Caesar looks at him "Well, that's a good reason" he says "Can I say that you care for them?" Haymitch nods "I do care for them" He says, I feel my eyes filled with tears as I bit my lower lip. "Caesar, this games are illegal" He says changing his tone of voice "but they are taking place, the victors had immunity but we're going to die" He makes a pause "I'm sure the Capitol has a good reason" Caesar says "Sure" Haymitch says "It always has" And so, the three minutes are up and everyone claps at him. He lifts from his sit, shakes hands with Caesar and comes back to the corridor.

We don't speak until we're on the elevator; the kids have gone in the other one "Haymitch I…" I start saying, he cuts me off with a deep kiss, a desperate one I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around mi waist, we kiss until we arrive to the twelfth floor. The kids are not there, they must be on the roof. "Haymitch I… what did you mean with that, about Cinna and Katniss?" He looks at me "I can't sweetheart" He says slowly "I'm sorry" I stare at his grey eyes "There is nothing you have to apologize for its ok" I say, he puts a hand on my cheek and we kiss again, but this time he lifts me from the ground and we end up in his room.

-The games begin-

I wake up next to Haymitch, he is already awake. "Good morning princess" he says I grab his arms "I wish I could stay forever like this" I whisper "Me too" He says. But we both know that's not possible so he gets out of my room before anyone sees him. I dress up a quickly as I can and go to eat breakfast. Nobody speaks until I break the silence "I was thinking that as Katniss has his pin, as we're a team, we could all wear something golden. I have my wig now but I bought you something" I say showing them the two presents I have on my lap. They both open it and smile, for Peeta I had bought a small necklace with his name and Katniss, and for Haymitch I bought a bracelet. Peeta hugs me murmuring thanks and Haymitch smiles, he hugs me too. Two minutes later Portia and Cinna appear warning us that they should get going.

I hug Katniss encouraging her to be strong; she disappears from the room with the stylists and with Peeta. So we're alone, I hug Haymitch letting the tears ruin my makeup "Don't go please" I beg him as he holds me strongly "Stay with me" I say between sobs. "I'm sorry Effie" He says in my ear "Be strong please" He says "Would you?" I nod my head as the tears keep falling down my face "I promise I'll try" I manage to say. Before he goes we kiss one last time, then he leaves.

I curl myself into the sofa unable to stop crying; suddenly I hear footsteps approaching "Effie?" Peeta asks as he comes into the living room "Oh Effie!" He says as he sees me, I try to control myself; the poor child is also in my situation. "I'm sorry" I say whipping my tears "It's just..." He cuts me off "You love him" He says "Yes" I answer, he smiles "At least we're not alone" He says "No we're not" I answer, but we both know that we're not okay, it will never be ok with what's going to happen. No tribute forgets the games Haymitch told me once, but this time, this games will not be forgotten by anyone, and most definitely not by the young mentor and the experienced escort of district twelve.

_Please Review!_


	5. Games

**Chapter five: Haymitch**

Thank you again so much, I don't know what I will do without you. Well, here is it, first chapter about the games, Haymitch POV and that's it. Hope you like it

My eyes fly around the water that surrounds me. I hear the shot and for a second I'm paralyzed, the shot is the same one I heard twenty years ago.

_I held my breath as the platform started to lift; my stylist shouted something that sounded like "good luck" or something like that. Then suddenly a landscape appeared around me, it was pretty nice "At least is a nice place to die" I thought. In front of me there was a golden cave full of weapons and rucksacks, I make a plan in the time I got left, and then I hear the cannon. I run as I've never run before, I take a rucksack and a knife and I hid in the woods. _

The rest of the story is related to death and to more running, Maysilee died with the rest of the tributes and I survived, still wondering how. Then I return to district twelve to find out that my family had been murdered, and then I started drinking. I drank to forget about everything, even it never worked. Every night I would wake up screaming with a knife on my hand threatening a ghost that doesn't even exist. But well, what else could I do.

I try to find Katniss in the mess that has become this place, there are two girls shooting at each other and other tributes that try to get to the cornucopia, I hear something next to me and I jump into the water just in time to avoid the knife directed to my chest.

The water is cold and salted; of course, I wouldn't expect potable water from the Capitol's courtesy. I swim to the surface and take a deep breath, and then I go down again until I arrive to the cornucopia. I take three knifes and a rucksack, it will be enough with this, then someone calls my name, I turn around to see Katniss next to Finnick Odair, Mags is also with them. Well; at least the girl took me serious about the alliances.

Finnick puts Mags on his shoulders and we start running to the forest, the trees are tall and there are some plants. It's a forest with a sea inside, there are no signs of animals, but I'm sure there must be some wild animals running out here.

The alcohol has affected me pretty much on my physicals skills, and in two hours I find it difficult to breathe. Katniss looks at me worried "Haymitch are you all right?" she asks me, I nod my head, but she lays a hand on my shoulder "Let's rest " Finnick says, without objecting I let my legs bent and I sit down. There is a moment of silence before Katniss speaks again "How did you learned to swim?" she asks, I smile vaguely "I also knew the forest, sweetheart. But I started to go further until I found a river, that's how I learned" My father used to take me to the forest; we used to take plants and sap. That was of course before the games.

"I'm all right" I say standing up "Let's go then" She says. We walk for another hour; my throat is dry for the first time in a while. But there is a dense humidity on the warm air which makes it hard to breathe. And the tight clothes don't help either.

The last straw is when Katniss starts asking me about my games; "How many times was your name introduced?" I don't have to make any effort to remember "forty" I say, remembering my mother's cries as they said my name I also remember how the tears fell from my little sister's big eyes. Her name was Nadine; she was small and very thin. The questions stop soon. I take a knife to cut the tree bards, which have started to block the way.

Everything is in silence, until I hear a scream, I hear someone yelling my name my name. I'm about to turn around when I feel my body crash against something invisible, I see some sparks around and I fly back before I crash against a tree.

When I was in my first games I had stuck in my head the idea of the end of the arena. When I found it, I realized that it was force field, It saved my life and now it takes it back.

I hear my name; before I pass out I give my last thought to Effie. That squeaky woman who wears ridiculous clothes, but who, by somehow I still wondering has make me fall for her.

_Short chapter I know, sorry. But I will update the next one as soon as I can. Please review_


	6. Deaths

**Chapter six: Effie**

_Thanks to everyone again for the reviews:_

_**I've got cookies:**__ Thanks for the advice; I may make up a little bit some things, but I'm not an expert on the hunger games. He doesn't want to hurt Effie, he just wants to forget about his nightmares. And don't worry, I wouldn't get off the way a main character like that I don't like to kill people, just make them suffer a bit. _

_**Mac-reye:**__ I really thank you for the support_

_**AliceInLa-La-Land1215**__: I will get to that part, glad I updated in time, thanks_

_**Bluestarisawesome**____: Thanks! _

_By the way I forgot to say that I'm not an English Native, so if I make some big mistakes please let me know. And if I make some errors about the Hunger games main story let me know too. _

I look at the TV as I hear Katniss scream, Peeta comes running from the kitchen. We both stare at the screen, but Katniss is ok, she is screaming Haymitch's name. Then the camera moves, just in time to catch the image of him crashing against an invisible wall and being thrown by some kind of force to land crashing against a gigantic tree.

I scream and I stop breathing, I feel like someone has hit me in the stomach. No, this can't be happening, not now, not to him. He can't die; he just can't leave me this way. Peeta is also staring at the screen, he has gone pale. I can feel the tears streaming down my face.

Katniss is screaming his name; she is shaking him and trying to take his pulse with her shaky hands. I can see the tears in her eyes, and the anxiety on her face "Haymitch don't you dare to do this to me!" she yells "Please!" her voice cracks. That's when Finnick throws her behind him, and kneels down, he starts trying to make him breathe again.

After a few minutes he stands up, shaking his head. I start shaking and I fall to the floor, Peeta grabs me before I hit against it "Effie!" He screams, that's the only thing I hear before I black out.

_I hear a scream; I look around to find out that I'm in a forest. I start running to where the scream comes from, but I can't find it. Its dark wet and cold, I'm wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of tight trousers. I decide it will be better if I move. Suddenly I hit something on the ground; I kneel down the floor, where I face a pair of grey eyes._

_"Katniss?" I whisper "Katniss come on stand up!" I say again, but she doesn't move, that's when I realize that her chest is not moving. I press my hand against her neck, but she has no pulse. I cover my mouth as I start crying, I just sit down there in shock for a while. She can't be death, not when she's fought so much to stay alive. _

_All this thoughts are gone as I hear another scream; I instantly stand up and run. Because I recognize the voice, I have heard it a lot of times on the train to the capitol and back to twelve, Its Haymitch's voice. I run as fast as I can until I find him, just in time to see him fall to the ground "Haymitch!" I scream going near him "Hello princess" He whispers, "what happened?" I ask him, "We were in the games when suddenly there was an explosion… we lost Katniss and Peeta, I started running to find you when I bumped into Snow" I cut him off "Snow? What has Snow to do with all this? What did he want?" Instead of answering he quits his hand from his stomach, there is a blood stain on it "Oh my god, I have to take you out of here" I say trying to stay calm "We have to go Haymitch, you need hailing" but he grabs my arm as I stand up "No princess, stay here with me" I sit beside him "But Haymitch we need to take you…" he hushes me "No, there is no time, it's over Effie, we can't go on" he makes a pause as tears start streaming down my face "I'm dying Effie" I shake my head "Don't" I say "Please don't leave me here Haymitch, don't leave me alone, I'm scared, stay with me Haymitch" I beg him, he pulls me closer "Always" he says with his last breath, then he relax "Haymitch" I whisper "Haymitch don't" I say higher "Haymitch you promise!" I yell shaking his arm "You promise!" I yell again._

_"I'm afraid that he has lied to you" I hear a cold voice say "He was pretty bad at making promises, he also promised you will be safe, am I wrong miss Trinket?" President Snow is standing in front of me. He smells like blood, he wears a blue suit and he is smiling. When I lower my sigh I see the knife covered in blood he carries in his hands._

_"I'm not quite sure what to do with you miss trinket, you are a capitol citizen, but you have worked with the rebels. I know I shouldn't do this but I will let you stay alive, after all I'm a forgivable man." He stops for a second and smiles again at me. Suddenly my blood starts boiling I feel something I didn't feel in a long time, anger. _

_In a second I throw myself to his neck like a savage, he has killed all the people I know, he has quit me all the reasons I had to leave, I keep screaming. But he is still smiling, his mouth is full of blood._

_I'm about to kill him when someone calls my name…_

"Effie!" I open my eyes; Cinna, Peeta and Portia are looking at me worried. It was all a dream, just a nightmare. "What happened?" I ask "We were watching the games when Haymitch crashed against the force field, you fainted" Peeta says, the I remember "Haymitch" I whisper. Cinna smiles "Effie he's fine" he says "He is alive" Portia tells me. He's alive, impossible he was supposed to be death, he died! I saw him. But Peeta carries me to the living room where the TV is on, Haymitch is there, he is walking next to Katniss. Alive.

This night I am unable to sleep, flashback just keep messing with me, besides in the games they've just lost Mags and they're all hurt by a poisonous fog. I go to the roof, where I find a little bit of peace in my own, I look at the starry sky and I wonder how long would they be able to survive, the Capitol wants them death and they are surrounded by trained killers. Well, we have each other's at least, but I'm starting to think that that's not an advantage. They could use one to hurt the other, and in this moment I will rather being killed than seeing Haymitch die, again.

_Poor Effie, on the next chapter the Hayffie couple will suffer another disaster, better call it a scandal __ Well, what do you think? Please review._


	7. Screams

_Thanks for the reviews:_

_**Mac-reye: **__Thanks for reviewing every time I update, I really appreciate the things you say about the story, Thank you so much!_

_**I've got cookies: **__I'm so glad you liked it! May I ask where are you from? I'm just curious :). I'm Spanish by the way._

_**TazzieLuv13: **__Thanks for the review!_

**Chapter seven: Peeta **

I'm just unable to sleep, knowing that Katniss is out there. The only thing I wanted was to protect her, be with her when she was risking her life; I suppose I just had bad luck. I know that Haymitch has done this to protect both of us, and I thank him for the intention, but it was absolutely mad and unnecessary.

I know Haymitch pretty well; he's a great man, a tortured man who thinks that alcohol helps hailing, or at least forgetting. As a mentor he is better than I expected, never thought he'll get us exponsors, he gets on better with Katniss because he thinks I don't understand him, and because he considers himself a bad person, but he's just lonely. The other thing I'm worried about is Effie.

Effie Trinket is a peculiar woman, positive and cheerful, a little weird I thought at first; but I really like her. She was one of the few people who cared for us, I still remember how she hugged Katniss and I when we won last year, how she cried of happiness. I thought she was weak, but I was wrong. She actually loves Haymitch, even though none of them has say it I know they are in love, as much as I love Katniss.

Katniss caught my eye since I was eleven, she was not like the other girls, and she wasn't very talkative or friendly. She was mysterious, most of the kids at school whispered rumors about her family or about herself, but I liked her and I wondered If she will ever notice me. Since her father's death her family became poor and miserable, my mother used to talk about a filthy girl wandering near the bakery. Then one day I gave her burned bread, well, actually I burned the bread so I could give it to her; I never regretted it, never regret the slap of my mother. Then the hunger games came, and she bravely volunteered and I got reaped. The hunger games were something I will never forget, never in my whole life, and it breaks my heart that the girl I love and the man who volunteered for me are in that horrible place again.

Effie bumps into me at the living room, the huge amount of makeup doesn't hide her tired eyes; she hasn't been able to sleep either. Portia and Cinna are not there yet, so we both sit down the couch and silently watch the TV where we can see Finnick, Katniss, Haymitch, and now they are with Johanna, Wiress and her partner. They're in the beach, away from the jungle which is a mortal trap. It doesn't happen much, luckily everything's quiet. But not for long, there's a scream, a loud, clear and scary scream. I wait for a cannon to sound, but there is none, instead there is another scream, but this time it says a name, Katniss name and this time I recognize the voice, so does Katniss. I recognize that voice because I've heard it before talking about goats, about plants or even about the games, because it's the voice of Katniss little sister, Prim.

"PRIM!" Katniss screams running into the jungle, the screams continue. "Prim!" She keeps on screaming. Haymitch runs behind her "It's not real!" He yells "Katniss! It's not real, your sister it's not here!" but she keeps on running and calling for her sister. In a few minutes it stops, and everything is quiet. I want to be there for her, I want to hug her and say to her that it'll be ok, but I can't. I feel a hand squeezing mine, Effie smiles at me sadly, at least I have her by my side, and we can help each other in the worst moments.

Haymitch is hugging a crying Katniss, but not for much time, because suddenly another scream sounds all over the arena, It's not Prim's, It's more nervous and pitched. I realize whose it belongs to when Effie screams. I shiver as I hear it, because both screams sound the same, because Haymitch is starting to follow Effie's cry.

"EFFIE!" He yells loudly "EFFIE!" Again and again as he runs into the jungle, searching for the person I have now next to me with her eyes filled with tears whispering that she is safe. Katniss runs behind him "Haymitch no!" She says trying to catch him "It's not real! She's safe!" she yells Haymitch stops and turns back to Katniss "I'm sorry" He says, Katniss hugs him "It's ok".

After this episode we don't talk for a while. Effie tries to hold back the tears and I try to think of something to do, then I realize, the whole capitol has seen Haymitch yelling at Effie's screams. Their love is no longer a private thing, but maybe we can turn that into something useful. As I think Cinna and Portia come into the room "Oh Effie!" Portia says as she hugs Effie gently, Cinna looks at me for a second and asks me lowly if I am ok, I just nod my head. "How can they do them something so cruel?" Effie says, Cinna lies a hand on her shoulder as I also take her hand "Now they're fine" I say. But in that moment when Effie is starting to calm down someone opens the door.

An orange woman appears in the room and looks at us for a second "Effie Trinket and Peeta Mellark?" She says, we both stand up and go near her, her green eyes contrast with her orange skin, but she keeps looking like a carrot. "I came here to inform you about the interviews" she says, I frown "This year as it's a very special year, the 75 anniversary of the first hunger games both mentor and escort of each district will be doing an interview with Caesar tomorrow at eight o'clock. It's obligatory, be there on time" Then she leaves the room as she has come. "This is because of what has happened" Effie says breaking the icy silence. I pass my hands over my head unable to say anything, because Effie is wright. Without being aware of what he was doing Haymitch has made public the way he feels for Effie, and the Capitol won't miss this opportunity, Effie is now in the look out. But Haymitch and I made a pact before he went to the games, if he keep Katniss safe and sound I will do the same with Effie, and that's what I'm going to do, not caring about what it takes to do so.

_Peeta is into something, he won't let Haymitch down. Hope you liked it I will update soon. Review Please!_


	8. Spark

_Thanks everyone for the reviews, you're all so nice_

_**mac-reye:**__ I have had present your request, I also think Effie should know_

_**Nimara and tap-Violeta: **__Thank you! Don't worry, I'm not native, but your English is pretty good!_

_Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)_

**Chapter eight: Effie**

I try to stop crying as the alarm clock sounds, I'm exhausted. I have not been able to sleep since Haymitch went away. And today less, because I'm being interviewed. Usually being on TV is something I'm used to, even in front of a lot of people, but I'm sure that at the moment they call Haymitch's name I will start crying uncontrollably, and I don't want to look weak.

The day passes slowly and quietly, Peeta and I are alone and we barely speak, he just holds my hand sometimes and I squeeze his. It's the only way to tell each other that we are still there, that we're not alone. He's a great kid, very strong and very nice. But over those qualities he's a good person, he won't let anyone down, he will rather go down with you, and of course I know that he would rather be in the games, instead of Katniss.

He loves her so much, and I can see the angst on his eyes every time she cries or she screams. I can hear him every night, crying her name, and even though he tries to smile at me when I look at him, because he knows that I suffer.

When there is an hour left to the interview, Portia and Cinna come to prepare us. Portia has been my friend since I was a little girl, we used to say that we will always work together and we dreamed about the things we'll do when we grow up. She is one of the most positive people I've ever met. I met Cinna later, on my first games as an escort; he was on the party after the games and invited me to a drink, we talked for a while and we end up laughing about something I can't remember, he always tries to cheer me up but he is a very serious and professional person. It always surprised me how Haymitch and he got on so well.

Cinna gets out a blue dress with glitter and a pair of black high heels shoes. As I put my clothes on, he starts talking to me "I'm so sorry Effie, no one wanted this to happened" he says "Thanks" I tell him "I suppose the odds were not with us" I say as I go out of the dressing room, he looks at me and smiles, but his smile fades suddenly becoming into a frown "There are no odds Effie" he says seriously "What do you mean?" I ask, "Haymitch didn't tell you?" He asks, I shake my head and remember the conversation before the games started "He did not" I say, he looks at me for a second, and then he sighs "Haymitch will kill me, but you deserve to know, you have become part of this, after all that has happened" Cinna points at the chair in front of him inviting me to sit down "Now tell me what's going on" I beg him, and so he starts telling everything to me.

"It all started with the night locks, Katniss gave us something that we had been waiting for a long time" He makes a dramatic pause and I look at him impatiently "A spark to start a revolution" I frown "A revolution?" I ask, he nods his head "It started there and sprang to the districts and Haymitch was the first to notice, he contacted me and told me about everything. Then the quarter quell came, we never imagined the capitol would do this, but anyway Haymitch made a plan" he stops, and looks around us and then directly at my eyes "Effie I'm not telling this to you so that you get more involved, as I've told you we promised him we'll keep you out of this. I tell this to you because the plan is to get them out of the arena" I open my eyes widely as he says this. He will go out of there, there is too much information to take, a rebellion, a spark "And where are they planning to go?" I ask, he grins at me "Effie, do you remember that district thirteen was destroyed?" he asks, of course I do, it's something I wouldn't forget. "Well it was not" This is too much, it is impossible; I saw it being destroyed with my young eyes! But Cinna's eyes are too serious to be joking. I slowly carry a hand to my wig and swallow, Haymitch keep me out of all this because he wanted me safe, he's done enough for me, now it's my turn to do something "I want to help" I say firmly "No, don't start asking things because…" Suddenly the door opens, Portia gets in smiling "You should be more careful" she says after telling me I am pretty, she stares at me for a while "I think you can actually help us with something, after all public situations is your thing…"

Caesar Flickerman says my name and I go out to the stage trying to focus on what I've been talking to my friends. "Well well well, Effie Trinket, the prettiest woman in the capitol" I try to blush, it isn't that hard with him "I think we have all been waiting for you dear" I smile "I supposed so" I say "before the images we saw yesterday on the arena I have many questions to make you, but as we don't have much time… tell us Effie, what's between you and Haymitch?" I swallow, I promised myself I won't cry "I love him" It's the only thing I'm able to say, Caesar looks at me with pity. It's like a dèja vou, but instead of the young star crossed lovers now it's the escort and the victor, I don't actually like this situation, I just want to run away to my room again, but I stay, it's the only way I can help him.

After a lot of questions about when did I realized I was in love and all that stuff I see Peeta looking at me and nodding his head. He has also had the interview and I had to bite my lip as he talked about Katniss. "So Effie, I have to ask if living next to Peeta is a trouble, you know, is there any trouble because of the winner of the games?" I take a deep breath, the real thing is about to start "Oh no! He's such a nice boy, he has helped me a lot, especially when we found out about the baby" People in the audience start screaming, this was my main task, the distraction, give the capitol another thing to talk about, while Haymitch and Katniss are doing the main plan.

I go out of the stage as quickly as I can and I start searching for Cinna or Peeta, instead of that I bump into a tall man that grabs my arm "Let me go!" I shout as I start forcing with him, he doesn't moves for a few seconds, and then he lets me go. I run to the elevator and go into the living room, but there is no one there. The TV is on so I can still watch the games, I look at the screen, just in time to see Katniss shooting an arrow to the sky. Right then there is a spark, and the screen goes black. They have just destroyed the arena.


End file.
